Do You Remember Me?
by Connie01
Summary: Three years have passed since Sarah met Jareth, and she has all but forgotten him. Facing eternity alone,he discovers that she has forgotten, he has to make a decision; does he let her forget and move on with her life, or bring her back to him?


Do You Remember Me?

Jareth gazed out into the nothingness that was the night of he Underground. He sat on the precariously high window ledge of his tower, one leg hanging over the edge. His fatigued eyes closed slowly as a warm breeze blew his long hair. His body ached, his muscles screaming in silent torture, each bone crushed under the weight of the agony. His breath rattling, he opened his eyes, the mismatched colours glinting in the soft light of the night. His hands curled into fists, his shoulders tense and rigid as he swung round and stormed into the room, making no noise in the movement. The room was round with the one huge window that allowed light to spill in. Jareth's chair sat in the centre, facing the window, the huge arms curled, encircling him whenever he sat in it. Curved to fit the shape of the room was a huge set of shelves, filled with oddities of all kinds. Huge books he had never given a second glance, odd little talismans. Central to the shelves were his glass orbs, sat glinting in the shadowy room. Every now and then, a tiny wisp of silver would fill one of the orbs until it vanished as quickly as it appeared. He crossed over to them, running gloved, trembling fingers silently over them. Eyes narrowed, his curled his fist round one of them, lifting it slowly to his face, turning it around and around. His feline eyes darkened as they narrowed.

"Show me. Show me anything," he spat, his hand trembling as he stared into the orb, his mouth a tight line. The empty space inside remained so, nothing appearing. "Show me!" he repeated, gripping it even tighter with his gloved hand. Nothing. Crying out in rage, he hurled the orb at the wall, watching it shatter into tiny shards that scattered around his feet. Trying to control his irrational breathing, he leant against the wall, his arms outstretched, hands against the grey, cool stone. His head hung between his shoulders that heaved with each painful intake of air.

"I. Cannot. Do. This. Anymore," he hissed between breaths, his body quivering. The years of agony, empty days, lonely days, unbearable physical pain that persisted, flaring up whenever it pleased.

He spun round, his eyes dark, sculpted jaw tight. He strode over to the shelves, his eyes set on one of the alcoves. Reaching up, his hands grasped the silver box that was the cause of his torment. The source of the agony lay just inside, separated from him by a thin layer of highly polished silver. He ran a hand over the lid, closing his eyes. Should he do this? After all the pain and effort it had taken to try and forget the contents of what lay in his hands and what that contents represented? Not leaving time for doubt to taint his mind, he waved his hand. The lock of the box clicked softly, the lid flicking up a little. Moving over to the window for better light, he lifted the lid slowly, his eyes fixed on the box. He sighed heavily as he stared inside, a deep pain radiating through his chest. He should not have done this. He knew that instantly. His mind was screaming at him, "Shut it! Put it back, you have to forget!" But his heart overruled, as it had before. He ran his fingers gently over a delicate bunch of dried flowers, a length of ribbon, a small ring set with a garnet stone. His head span as memories, pain hit him with a force strong enough to knock him off his feet. He slumped down onto the windowsill to steady himself. An orb identical to those on his shelf was nestled in a corner of the box. Frowning, he reached out for it, instantly aware of its strange appearance. It wasn't clear as it should be; it was filled with what looked like thick, grey smoke, swirling slowly inside the thin glass.

Jareth shook it, agony flickering across his face. Why couldn't he see her? This was her ball? He could _always_ see her, her thoughts, dreams, and troubles… Where were they? Why couldn't he see them?

"Show her to me," he whispered, glaring intently at it. The smoke thickened to a pitch black, so thick it looked solid. His eyes widened in horror. How could he know she was safe? What if she wasn't safe?

"Where are you, my love?" he breathed, turning the ball for any sign of an alteration. The orb slipped from his gloved fingers onto the stone window ledge. It did not shatter as the other had done. It landed softly, as if placed there with the greatest care. He stared at it, his eyes flickering as explanations for the orb raced through his aching mind. His whole body froze, heart stopped as a possibility came to him. The ache in his chest throbbed, expanded, threatening to rip through his skin. His eyes shuttered, his face erased of any emotion.

"She's forgotten…" he whispered, turning his agonized gaze out into the night.

Sarah woke in a cold sweat, her sheets twisted like clutching hands around her, sticking to her skin. Her eyes were wide, terrified, her breathing erratic. Images of her nightmare flashed across her mind, lingering even though she was awake, refusing to leave. No clear picture remained, leaving her no indication of what had shocked her from sleep. Turning slowly, entwined in the sheets, she read the time. Three in the morning, She had been asleep for only twenty minutes. Exhausted, she sat up, pushing the sheets away. She wiped her clammy face with a shaking hand, her whole body trembling. What had terrified her so much that she was still feeling its effects? She leant across to flick her lamp on. The yellow glow eased her mind, soothing her slightly. Raising her weary eyes, she caught sight of herself in the mirror across her room. Was that her? She saw a thin, haunted looking girl, dark circles framing dull eyes that once shone, pale skin that was once flushed with youth. She averted her gaze, not wanting to see anymore. What had happened to her? She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself. Her thoughts raced, waking up slowly after sleep. She jumped as a voice echoed through her head.

"She's forgotten…" it whispered. Wide eyed, she scanned her room, searching for the owner of the voice. Squinting into the dark corners, she found no one.

"Who's there?" Panicked, she drew back, afraid of hearing an answer. There was only silence. Shaking her head, trying to rationalise with herself, she told herself it was the lack of sleep playing with her. She hadn't slept for more than an hour each night for…she couldn't even remember how long it had been. Her sleep was disturbed by nightmares, nightmares she could sift details from as they slipped through her fingers like water as she woke up. She felt incredibly alone, facing them every night, afraid to close her eyes for fear of them. She stumbled through each day, seeing the world through tired eyes, her body exhausted, aching. It wasn't just an ache from lack of sleep. It resonated from somewhere deep inside her, pulsing like another heart, never relenting. She had friends from college. They just filled the void, a temporary fix to the pain. Conversation, laughter that didn't quite reach her glazed eyes was what the friendships consisted of. Nothing more. It felt like an integral part of her was missing. What it was, she couldn't tell. Had she ever had it? Yes. That much she knew. This had not always been her. Lying back down slowly, pulling the covers back up, she stared up at the ceiling, unable to even muster tears. Crying didn't express this emotion. Nothing did.

Pacing, hands gripped firmly behind his back, Jareth stole fleeting glances out of the window at the night, his eyes wide and distressed.

"Guards!" he called, spinning to face the door. At once, it swung open; two goblins were revealed, staring nervously at him.

"Your Highness?" one asked, his voice husky. Jareth gestured with a hand for them to come in. The door closed behind them as they shuffled in.

"Do you know of Hoggle?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. The two goblins looked at each other. The larger of the pair spoke.

"Sire, he still wanders the outskirts of the Labyrinth, as he always did," it said, it's huge ears twitching. Jareth thought for a moment, staring at the pair.

"Bring him to me," he said, waving his hand to dismiss them.

"Now Jareth?" the smaller one gawped, retreating slowly back towards the door, not looking away.

"Immediately," Jareth hissed, sending them scuttling from the room and out of sight. All the Goblins had noticed a change in their King. He had always been cruel, but never miserable, never so dark. They now feared him and his wild temper that came over him faster than they could blink.

Jareth sank into his chair, pinching the bridge of his regal nose with two fingers, eyes closed in contemplation. Was it right to interfere with her life; again? If she had forgotten, surely, that was best for her? Was it best for him also?

The English teacher droned on in the background, a distant hum to Sarah, who sat staring at her notebook, concentrating on staying awake. She gripped her pencil tight, pushing the tip down into the paper. Her teeth gritted as the emotion vented out. Her hand shook as she pushed with as much force as she could muster. She jumped as the pencil snapped in her palm. A few people turned in their seats, eyebrows raised as Sarah sat staring blankly at the broken pencil. Not meeting anyone's gaze, she set the two pieces down on the desk silently, feeling herself flush crimson. Once her onlookers had turned round again, she ventured a glance up. She tried to tune in to what Mrs. Edmunds was saying, but couldn't, like a radio going out of signal. She couldn't even summon the energy to try. She began to tear tiny pieces from her notebook, rolling them into tiny balls in her fingertips. It was therapeutic, repetitive and soothing. By the end of the class she had accumulated a small pile in front of her, which she brushed quickly into her bag as she got up to leave.

The rain was heavier as she made her way home, her hood pulled up to try and keep some part of herself dry. It was silent, except for the sound of rain hitting the pavement. She stared ahead, her hands shoved deep into her pockets, her hands curled into fists. On and on she walked, paying no attention to direction or location. Her feet found a rhythm and stuck to it, not missing one step, determined to reach somewhere. Her mind was empty, no thoughts to dissect and evaluate today, just blank. It made a change.

Tearing away from her revelry, she took a second to see where she had ended up, where her subconscious had taken her. Peering up from under her hood, she found she was in the park. It was empty; every other reasonable person had gone home to seek warmth and prepare evening meals, not decided to wander through the park. The gravel path she stood on wound through it, well-manicured trees scattered about. Stone benches were placed along it, and on sunny days many people sat there for hours, heads tilted back in the warmth, basking in the sun. Today, there was no one.

Walking on, she spotted the stone bridge that crossed the little river. It was irritatingly familiar. Filled with apprehension, she headed towards it, biting her lip. Why was she reacting this way to a bridge? The ache in her throbbed as she trailed her fingertips along the edge of it, the stone wet beneath them. The rain was scattering ripples across the surface of the water, reflecting the grey sky above her. She bent down, resting her head on her elbows, staring down at it, her face set in a frown. Why she was reacting so strangely to this place, she didn't know. This was becoming a common occurrence with her recently; she was finding that thee was a lot about herself that she didn't quite understand.

"Your Majesty?" came a gravely voice from behind the door. Jareth raised his head from his hand.

"Come in Hoggle," he replied, opening the door with a lazy flick of his wrist. Hoggle stood in the doorway, his large hands clasped in front of him, blue eyes wide with anxiety. He entered slowly, not taking his eyes from Jareth.

"Closer," he murmured. Hoggle cautiously edged closer, not saying anything. Jareth adjusted himself, straightening up and turning to face him, his face ashen grey, eyes weary. Hoggle winced at the sight. It was almost painful to look at him.

"Er, Your Majesty?" he frowned, his small eyes concerned. Jareth raised a hand to stop him.

"Hoggle, do you remember Sarah," he asked simply, leaning forward a little. Hoggle looked taken aback, his eyes widened.

"Well, of course I does," he replied, wringing his hands, He froze. "Is she alright? She aint hurt is she?" he fretted, thick eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"I don't know," Jareth replied, shaking his head, his eyes flickering to the orb that still sat on the ledge. "I was wondering if you knew anything of her?" he asked, his stare now intent on Hoggle.

"Well, I hasn't seen her since she left Your Majesty," he whispered, stepping a little closer, concerned now. Jareth sighed, his hands balling into fists in sheer frustration.

"You see that ball?" he said, pointing to the smoke filled orb by the window. Hoggle's wide eyes followed his finger, before narrowing as he saw it. He nodded simply, not taking his eyes from it.

"That's hers. I should be able to see everything about her in it," Jareth growled, crossing over to it fluidly. Hoggle shuffled over for a closer look.

"Why can't you see her?" he asked, gazing at the thick smoke swirling inside the glass. Jareth was silent for a minute; the only sound his heavy breathing.

"She's forgotten," he said simply, the words bringing a fresh surge of pain through his body. Hoggle looked blankly up at him, his eyes misty.

"Forgotten? You mean…she doesn't remember no more?" he asked huskily, pain evident on his wrinkled little face. Jareth nodded, sympathy growing in him for the little goblin. He knew that he had considered Sarah a friend. A tear rolled down Hoggle's cheek, before he wiped it away fiercely with a fist, fearing Jareth would see.

"Can you bring her back?" he asked, his eyes pleading silently.

"No. I don't know. Maybe." Jareth couldn't make up his mind, too many questions and answers spinning like webs inside him.

"But, she needs us," Hoggle said simply, looking back to the ball, his bottom lip quivering. Jareth inhaled deeply, trying to compose himself, fearing a loss of control in front of the little goblin.

"Thank you Hoggle, that will be all," he said, managing a weak smile. He waved his hand, the door swinging open slowly.

"But Your Majesty, Sara," Hoggle began, before he was silenced by Jareth's face.

"Please Hoggle, leave," he whispered, not wanting to unleash his fresh anger on the goblin. Head hanging, hands limp, Hoggle turned and shuffled from the room, stifling tears. The door shut behind him.

Head in his hands, Jareth lost all composure and sank onto the window ledge with a cry of agony. There was no physical pain, just a great internal ache that seemed to rip, growing suddenly in intensity.

"I have to find you Sarah," he growled.

Sarah peeled off her soaking jacket, shaking the rain from her damp hair. Her face was flushed from the cold, long tendrils of her black hair stuck to her forehead.

"Sarah, is that you?" Karen called from upstairs. Rolling her eyes, Sarah tugged off her shoes and trudged upstairs, bag in tow. Giggles and splashes came from the bathroom down the hall. It was bath time.

"Hey," she smiled weakly, poking her head round the door. Toby sat in the bath; his blonde curls bouncing as he reached his little hands out to her. Karen was sat beside the bath, her sleeves rolled up. She smiled up at her. Terms between them had improved, at least now they could be in the same room which each other. Sarah and her stepmother had never got on, the main reason being Karen's attempt to fill the shoes of Sarah's Mum, which had driven Sarah away.

"Good day?" she asked, as Sarah picked at the tangles in her hair.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, winding a strand round her finger.

"Sarah!" Toby cried, grinning, showing tiny pearly teeth. His arms outstretched, he stood up.

"Hello you," Sarah smirked, reaching out and ruffling his curls. Satisfied, he sat down and grabbed a plastic boat. Beginning to feel awkward, she turned and left, heading down to her room. The rain hammered on the roof, the view from her window bleak and grey. She shivered as she tugged her jeans off, searching for something a little more comfortable. All she could think of was the bridge, and the incredible significance it had. Significance she had no idea about. Why was she so drawn to it? A small tingle shot down her spine as she recalled running her fingers over the rough stone, the way her heart had pounded, how she felt she had returned there after a long time away. Why couldn't she remember?

Jareth sat, the box in his lap, taking each object out and examining it. The ribbon, the white ribbon she'd worn at the ball, woven through her hair. She had looked beautiful. She was beautiful. The dried flowers were from a bunch she had picked out on one of her afternoons in the park, reading aloud from his book. His heart skipped a beat. The book, where was the book? Pushing aside the contents of the box, a smile played on his lips as his eyes found the worn red cover of the book, tucked at the bottom of the box. He lifted it carefully, running his finger over the embossed title "The Labyrinth". He flicked through the pages, noting where she had dog-eared the pages of her favourite parts. He froze in realisation. This was why she had forgotten. There was nothing to remind her, constantly jogging her memory keeping it from all slipping away. Snapping the little book shut, he clasped it tightly in one hand, biting his lip. Perhaps, if she had this back, all of this, she would remember. His conscience broke through the sudden euphoria he had found. Did he have the right to remind her, drag the memories up again? After a brief pause he decided; yes, he did. He slipped everything back into the box, closing it with a flick of his wrist. He gazed out over the Goblin City, trembling slightly. He was going to get her back.

Her wet clothes in a bundle in her arms, Sarah walked down the hall to the bathroom, where Karen was drying Toby off.

"Sarah!" his excited cry came as she appeared. He giggled as she stuck her tongue out at him. She laughed a little, feeling a little more alive with it. Throwing her clothes into the laundry, she stopped.

"I'll do it Karen," she offered with a small smile. Karen looked taken aback for a moment, before standing up.

"Thanks, I'll get dinner started," she suggested, wiping her hands on her skirt as she left the room. Sarah crouched down, wrapping the towel around her little brother. His rosy face peered out at her, blue eyes glittering.

"Sarah help me?" he said, wiggling his tiny toes.

"Yeah, I'm helping you," she replied, rubbing him dry. It was quiet for a minute as she did so, his little fingers winding through her hair.

"There, all done," she smiled, sitting back on her heels. Toby stood, looking thoughtfully at her, his head tilted to one side.

"How come you're not happy anymore," he asked, his smooth forehead furrowed as he concentrated on his question. Shocked, Sarah sat agape, not knowing her misery had been so apparent, that even a three year old could notice it.

"I am happy," she said, faking a smile to try and fool him.

"You're not," he insisted, wrapping his arms around himself. "You used to be happy, when you told me stories," he continued, frowning slightly.

"I can tell you stories again," she offered, folding her arms around herself, feeling a little insecure.

"The goblin ones?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. Sarah felt herself frowning now.

"I don't know any stories about Goblins," she said questioningly. Adamant, Toby continued.

"Yes you do. The one with the King and his castle and the goblins," he explained, his little face excited as he remembered. Sarah racked her brain, trying to remember what he was talking about. It did seem familiar…

"Well, I'll have to try and remember so I can tell you that story again won't I?" she said, fooling him. He beamed, before racing out of the room and pelting down the hallway in his towel. After unplugging the bath, Sarah followed him to his little room, where he had dropped his towel and was rummaging through his drawers.

"Your pyjamas are here Toby," she laughed, fetching them from the foot of his bed. He tugged them on, laughing at his idea of the little joke. She scooped up the damp towel and hung it out over the radiator, leaving her hands there to warm them up.

"Have you remembered the story?" he asked, running up to her, his blue eyes expectant.

"No I haven't, it's only been a few minutes, give me a little longer," she laughed with a wink to appease him. Content, he left and toddled downstairs, taking one step at a time.

Sarah crossed the hall back into her room; still puzzling over what her little brother had asked her. She had used to tell stories all the time, she remembered now. Every night it would be a different one; she would perform through the bars of his crib, oblivious to whether or not he could understand or if he was listening. She couldn't remember one about Goblins though…

Jareth's foot tapped impatiently. Five hours until midnight, five hours until he would go and find her, bring her back. His eyes were fixed on the clock, all four of the hands circling the face at different speeds. He smirked slightly as he remembered how Sarah had gazed at that clock, the thirteen hours he had given her to solve his Labyrinth slipping away from her like sand in an hourglass. His heart ached, knowing that the first time he would see her after three painful years was imminent. Would she still want him?

Sarah's Dad came through the front door, shaking rain from his umbrella.

"I'm home," he called, his deep voice completing the home, allowing the evening to start. Toby ran from the living room.

"Daddy!" he chuckled, as he was swept up into his arms.

"Hello you," he laughed, kissing his forehead.

"Just in time, dinners ready!" Karen called from the kitchen. The two of them strolled through, both smiling. Sarah came downstairs, pausing as she saw the three of them embrace. A lump rose in her throat at the sight of them; a family. Shaking it off before they noticed her, she ambled into the kitchen, smiling at her Dad.

"There you are," he beamed, placing Toby down into his chair, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Hey Dad," she smiled, the jealousy from a few moments before subsiding slightly.

Sarah lay awake, staring at the ceiling, resisting the exhaustion that gripped her body. Her body was alive with an energy coursing through her veins, her heart pounded. She forced her eyes to stay open, feeling that if she succumbed to sleep, she would miss something, something she was waiting for, something that was coming. What though? She glanced at the clock. Five minutes to midnight. Tine was crawling by, creeping forward so slowly as if it was deliberate, just to taunt her. The night was bright, the rain had finally eased off, leaving the sky clear and inky black. The half moon glowed, spilling pearly light through the window into a square pool on the carpet. She threw the sheets off in agitation and walked over to the window, pressing her fingertips against the cool glass, gazing out into the dark.

The box gripped tightly in his gloved hands, Jareth paced, doubting himself. Should he do this? Was this right? Should he bring his world and hers together again? After she had forgotten? What was best for her? For him? Would the pain be too much to bear if she rejected it all again? Could he survive it this time? He froze as the clock chimed, his signal to leave. All trace of doubt draining from him, he crossed to the window, his cloak flowing around him like black water. He jumped out into the cool night, closing his eyes, feeling his wings come, his human form disappear, leaving him in the form of a white owl, gliding silently through the air, the box gripped in its talons. He felt himself compressed as he passed from the Underground, to the world above. Her world.

Sarah's heart pounded, her eyes wide. Something was coming, something was about to happen. She took her hand from the glass, stepping back slightly, trembling. What was going on? She stood, frozen to the spot, eyes fixed on the window, waiting. She stifled a scream as a white shape flew across it, so fast it was just a blur.

"It was just a bird, just a bird," she whispered, trying to calm herself, rationalise her thoughts.

"Open the window Sarah." Her breath were shallow, her eyes wide. It was the same voice from the night she had woken. She turned slowly, scanning the room for signs of an intruder. It was empty. She felt herself calming as she told herself she was imagining things, it was sheer lack of sleep playing tricks on her.

"Please Sarah," it came again, so near it felt close enough to touch. A bizarre sense of calm overcame her, loosening her tense muscles, slowing her pounding heart. Slowly, she crossed to the window, a trembling hand outstretched. Not looking through the glass, she lifted the latch, and pulled it open, feeling a cool breeze wash over her. Nothing came. She lifted her gaze, scanning the skies, looking down into the garden. Nothing. Bemused, laughing slightly to herself, feeling foolish, she turned away.

Jareth stretched out his hand and touched her shoulder lightly. She spun round, eyes wide in shock, mouth open. He paused for a moment to take her in. She had changed, even more beautiful than three years before, despite the obvious effects of evident lack of sleep and misery on her. Green eyes framed with dark lashes and straight eyebrows contrasted perfectly with the paleness of her skin. Her full lips were sensuous, so appealing to him. Her hair was a little longer, still the same dark brown it had always been. He had to smile. He felt the years of agony fading, his muscles loosening, and his chest relaxing. Foremost, he felt his heart pounding, alive again.

"Sarah," he murmured, resting his hand on her cheek. She stared at him, unable to speak through shock, her eyes flickering over him.

His inhumanly beautiful face overtook her, filled her mind, ran through her veins. He was the enigma, the trigger to the memories. She closed her eyes as they came flooding back. The ballroom, his soft voice at her ear, his eyes bearing down into hers. Toby, he had taken Toby one night when she asked him to. The Labyrinth. Hoggle, dear little Hoggle. She felt colour rushing back to her face, her exhaustion disappear, lifted from her like a sheet. Her breathing became shallow, unable to tear her eyes from his face.

"Jareth?" she whispered, touching the hand that rested on her face. He winked, grinning.

"It's me," he smiled, his white teeth glinting in the dim light.

"Where have you been? Where did you go?" she asked, realising why the last three years had been so unbearably miserable. It was because she didn't have him.

"I was where I have always been Sarah," he replied. At that, he pulled out a silver box from the folds of his cloak, handing it to her. "Look inside."

Taking the box from him gingerly, she lifted the intricately engraved lid and looked inside. She gave a small cry at the contents. Tears springing to her eyes, she leant against the wall, running her shaking fingers over it all. The ribbon she had worn in her hair for the ball, dried flowers from the park. And there was her book. A tear escaping and sliding down her cheek, she picked it up. It nestled back into her palm where it had spent so many years enchanting her, inspiring her stories for Toby of Goblins.

"You had all this?" she asked huskily, turning to look back at him. He stepped closer, unable to stand the smallest distance between them now.

"I took it so you could forget Sarah. It was best for both of us. When you left, I knew I couldn't see you anymore, so I took anything that would remind you of me, to allow you to move on from it all," he explained, his hands clasped behind his back.

"But I was miserable, heartbroken, and I didn't know why? Did you not realise?" she asked, slightly angry that her misery had not been entirely necessary.

"I couldn't see you anymore. Your orb didn't work. It was like it was trying to make me forget you as well. Only I couldn't. Just because I couldn't see you didn't mean that I didn't think about you constantly, every minute of every day for three years," he said, his voice filled with pain.

"All this time, I've felt I was missing someone, a place, just _something_ that had been in my life, filling it. There's been this space in me, just emptiness, and even though I tried _so_ hard, I couldn't find what that something was." She paused, stepping closer, clutching the box in her arms. "It was you," she whispered, smiling. He encircled her with his arms, resting his forehead on hers.

Overwhelmed, Sarah closed her eyes, breathing him in, absorbing every detail of him. She had found him, he was hers again. These three years, meaningless years, empty due to not having him, not knowing that he would come whenever she called, he was looking after her. It felt like she had been living in a thick fog, that smothered her emotions, her thoughts. That fog had cleared now; and she could start again. With him.

Stepping back, Sarah placed the book back in the box, and placed it on her dressing table, open so she could still see inside. Jareth followed her every move, drinking her in. She came over slowly, biting her lip. The silence between them was alive with unseen electricity, an invisible current connecting them. He reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her again. She gazed up at him.

"Jareth, do you remember the ball?" she asked, her head on one side, biting her lip.

"Of course I do," he laughed, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sarah, you did what was right for you, I will always understand that. You were so young, scared," he said.

"I'm not anymore," she whispered, her eyes flickering to his perfect mouth. Slowly, she reached up; and kissed him. Her whole body came alive, and she felt herself smiling. He held her tighter, kissing her back, fuelling it with all of the wasted years, how much she had missed her. He too, felt himself smiling. They stood, silhouetted against the night sky, their two worlds together once more; never to be parted again.


End file.
